Morning Omelet
by MS
Summary: SxS... Sakura awakens with the smell of breakfast in her boyfriend's apartment. The subject of breaking eggshells and of the previous night's intimacy arise, changing the perspective of the relationship that has advanced to the physical. Oneshot


MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters… everything else is from my imagination.

-

-

-

**Morning Omelet**

-

Sakura stirred beneath the covers as the aroma permeated through the door. Her hands grappled the cover, while her eyes adjusted to the light that entered through the windows.

Yawning, Sakura stripped the bedding from her body and walked toward the connected bathroom in the large apartment.

The smell followed through her ablutions, fermenting the hunger of the empty stomach at the start of the day. Following the aroma, she found herself inside the kitchen, where the domestic picture that it presented brought her attention to other thoughts.

Before the stove stood Syaoran. He was currently stacking pancakes on a plate that he'd finished. Spraying more of the non-stick spray on the pan, he directed his attention to a bowl of eggs on the counter.

Sakura stood by the doorway, observing as he broke the shells with one hand. He used the side of the bowl to crack the shells while in his right hand, opened it in half at the same time and let the yolk and albumen to fall inside a plate. His actions were done in such control, reflecting the strength and agility that had come from years of training. Her mind wandered to the control and agility he had shown the night before. The action was repeated continuously until he covered the plate with the product, the cracking noise bringing her back to the present.

Sakura never understood how he could do that. She'd tried several times to open the eggs with the hand and found part of the eggshell falling into the liquid.

"Morning," she greeted him, placing her arms around his waist and pressing her body against his in the hug.

Syaoran stiffened for a moment before dropping his ministrations and turning to fully appreciate the warm body pressed against his. There she finally saw the apron he had on to cook. It was one she had bought for herself and placed in his apartment for when she cooked when she came over. The pink confection with elaborate roses did not detract from his presence.

"Morning love," he replied as he pulled her in for a morning respite. It felt good to have such close contact with her in the morning. The kiss and her wandering hands brought to mind the little things they had done in the bed at the early hours of the morning.

"I could get used to this," Sakura said as she felt a heightening of sensitivity spread throughout her body.

"Are you referring to this?" He asked as he leaned down for another kiss that aroused many of their senses. "Or are you referring to the already prepared breakfast?" He winked as the microwave over the oven started beeping.

"Wouldn't you like to know." With the cryptic answer, Sakura glanced at the set table to see the breakfast that he had prepared for them to partake this morning.

"It's sweet of you to prepare this," she blushed, recalling what might have prompted this impromptu breakfast.

A deeper blush appeared over his cheeks as Syaoran returned to chopping the other amenities for the omelet. "I just wanted to do something special," he mixed the eggs with the onions and green peppers. "I wanted to do something nice for you." She could see his posture going through different changes in those silent moments. "Seeing as last night was pretty special for us."

She could have swore he hadn't meant for her to catch that as he muttered it under his breath.

He grabbed another eggshell to break for the omelet, bringing her mind back to her initial thought. "How do you do that?" Her question came bursting forth, trying to break the sudden tension that had enveloped the scene by his comment.

"Do what?"

"The thing with the egg and its shell," she explained as she approached the stove. "How do you manage to break it open, and use the same and only hand to put the yolk in the plate."

"I really don't think about it," Syaoran smiled at her question. It was nice to perk her curiosity in the small things he did.

"Here," he took her hand and pulled her to his position. He got behind her and led her hand toward the unbroken eggs inside the bowl. "I'll show you how you do it."

Positioning his hand over hers, he placed her fingers over the egg and cracked it on the side with the edge of the bowl. While he brought the egg toward the plate filled with yolk, he compared his hand to hers.

There were little things that he had noticed before like the texture of her skin. The softness of her palm and the scar that ran to the side of her middle finger. Something that never seized to amaze him was the size of her hands. While the years had passed, he had seen her try to catch up to his own grow spurt. While she had never been able to grow pass his neck, her hands had remained small.

In those inconsequential hours of the night when they were seated together in some activity, he found himself placing the palm of one of her hands against his. Her whole hand was enveloped by his. His fingers were more than a centimeter longer than hers, and his palm was rounder than hers as well.

One of his pastimes was noting those little differences that made her fragile in his eyes. She was so small compared to him in so many places. She was made to be protected and cherished.

"All you have to do now is open the crack in half with your palm holding the shell and your fingers grasping both sides at this angle," he guided her arch as the yolk fell from its constrain. "And then discard it." He placed a kiss on her cheek as her next try was successful.

"This had never been easy," Sakura's spirits heightened as the success of the process made her proud of herself. "You're a wonderful teacher."

She used the spoon to completely mix all of the ingredients in the plate. Syaoran on the other hand had his senses occupied with her neck. Standing right before him, with her head lowered toward the omelet mix, gave him the perfect angle to see every little piece of that sensitive skin.

Staring into it, he could see the red marks that were sparse on her neck. The 'love-marks', which he thought was the name that they were given, varied in size and shade. He recalled how several of them were made the night before. He hadn't actually looked for them, but he was sure that he had a couple of them himself.

"You'll handle the frying pan," her comment brought his attention back to breakfast. "I'll finish setting the table," she turned and embraced him while burying her face in his chest. "You look cute in that apron," Sakura told him as she moved away to finish preparing the early respite.

"You'd think so," Syaoran poured the eggs into the pan and waited for it all to settle. He liked to work around the kitchen in settings like these. He liked to do little things like prepare breakfast when she wasn't expecting it just to see what her reaction would be.

He turned the whole mixture in the pan to cook the upper side.

"How do you get it to stay together when you turn it?" She had returned from wherever she had disappeared to some minutes before.

"I guess I'm lucky it does stay together," Syaoran placed the finished product on a plate and moved it towards the arranged table. He unknotted the apron and placed it on the hanger it usually stayed in the kitchen. Many parts of the kitchen contained 'foreign objects' in how Syaoran saw them. They were things that he had never procured for himself for his apartment if Sakura hadn't taken over his kitchen most of the time. He could survive with the bare necessities, but she on the other hand liked to prepare elaborate meals for when they were alone in his place.

"Now, dig in," he lead her to the corner chair and sat her. He'd never actually cooked anything like this for her before, so he hoped that she would be impressed.

She could show her appreciation for his hard work by letting him place his lips over those 'love-bites' that he had placed on her throat the whole night. In that his whole imagination went wild.

"Syaoran, Syaoran?" Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Um?" Syaoran snapped back from his reverie. His mind had trouble adjusting from the image in his mind and the one that Sakura presented at the moment. "What is it?"

"You haven't eaten anything," Sakura took some of the omelet on her fork and placed it inside his mouth. "You also spaced out for a few minutes."

"Sorry," he apologized as soon as he chewed the offering. "I got distracted for a bit."

"What got your attention?" She asked, noticing his fumbling. He was staring at the glass of orange juice that she had poured him when they had sat down. His bangs fell forward toward his face and eyes, obstructing her view of his cheekbones. Still, she could bet that they were enflamed. He always tried to hide his beautiful face when he was embarrassed.

Sakura moved her hand to his own, lightly stroking his skin along his forearm as it moved. She felt his hair bristle underneath her fingertips, and the slight shiver that ran along his body. A flash of memory came through her mind. She'd done this just a few hours before. Instead of his elbow though, she'd started through his lower back, which had been naked at the time, over his shoulder and neck and then to his arms.

"Oh," she pulled her hand away only to have him grasp her hands and entangle their fingers together. She couldn't help but let a smile form on her face. He smiled as well when he saw her reaction.

"I love you Sakura," Syaoran pulled her chair to his side.

"I love you too Syaoran," Sakura leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her back. They stayed in that position for the next half hour, not noticing the morning slipping.

"Are you sore?" He finally asked as she shifted in his embrace.

"Not really," she placed a brief kiss on his under jaw before settling back on his shoulder. "I love this position."

"No," he coughed, trying to articulate what he wanted to say without choking on the words. "I meant from last night." He stammered the last word out.

Sakura straightened by his side. An uncomfortable silence filled the room while the food on the table continued to cool. Syaoran coughed into his hand, his head running through things to say at that moment to assuage the moment.

Sakura opened her mouth, with no words to say. She closed it, and opened it again, but nothing came out. She had different words running through her mind at the moment, but they didn't seem to be able to be articulated. She could think of a response, but whatever usual route they usually took to get into her speech patterns seemed to be disrupted.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran told her as he reached for his orange juice and drank it. He figured that saying an apology would help in some way.

Sakura chuckled. He was always the one quick to apologize, trying to see if it would in some way make the uncomfortable moment disappear. She was sure that he would always try to let a bad moment pass, when they were dealing with their relationship.

"You didn't have to apologize," Sakura reached for his head and framed it with her hands. She gently brought it up, revealing his very flushed face. "I guess I'm still a bit awkward in talking about these things. Still, I should make an effort to get more comfortable when talking about it."

"Don't worry," Syaoran gave her one of the biscuits he had warmed earlier, to occupy himself. "I think it'll be a while before we're able to talk about these things without stammering or blushing." He took a bite out of the biscuit in his hand before adding, "At least on my part."

"I like it when you blush," she replied to his admission. "It's a sign of some response to my presence. You're a very quiet person Syaoran. Sometimes those physical reactions of yours are the only things that give me a clue as to what you're actually feeling at the moment."

Syaoran didn't know how to respond to this. He knew that he was a very reserved person, especially compared to his girlfriend, but he was also very easy to rile up. He didn't know what to say, so he stood quiet. That in a way reflected a lot about his character.

This relationship he had with his girlfriend was a very close one. In the end though, she was the love of his life, and as close as he might feel with her, he knew that he couldn't actually change how he behaved himself.

"Not really," Sakura responded to his earlier question. A slight red color covered her cheeks as she brushed down her blouse and shorts with her unstable hands. "It's only when I start to think about it that I feel a bit of a discomfort."

"I'm sorry for that," Syaoran lifted her from her sit and placed her over his lap. Sakura let him find a comfortable place to set her, her head burrowing in his right shoulder.

"Were you thinking of last night?" She asked, her voice constrained slightly because of the subject matter. She grabbed his arms and pulled them close around her waist. She pulled one of them to her chest and placed it in between her breasts and let it rest between her head and shoulder as a cushion.

"Yes," the answer was straightforward. He didn't think there was anything to hide about it if he wanted for them to get comfortable talking about things they hadn't been able to do before.

They'd already taken a step in their relationship the night before that could not be taken back. Getting intimate truly brought a new facet of their relationship out, which brought them closer together for understanding. He was also sure that if they wanted to share a deeper level of intimacy, they would have to be able to discuss the things that happened between them as a couple.

"Did you like it?" Syaoran didn't know what had prompted him to ask that question. He froze in his seat, every muscle in his body contracting while his brain was trying to go retract the question from ever being asked.

Sakura waited for some time before answering. She really didn't know how to take the question or how to actually answer it. What could she actually say to express what had happened the night before?

"It was different," she reached for his chest and shifted her body so that she was facing him while still laying atop of his lap. "I'd read about it in books and things, but the actual experience of it was a bit unsettling." Seeing the look that appeared over his features she tried to elaborate on the response.

"It was a bit uncomfortable yes, but it was also pleasant in many aspects." A light blush appeared over her cheeks as the sounds of their lovemaking vibrated over her ears from her memories. She recalled various of the instances that she had begged for some type of release, while mesmerized by what Syaoran had made her fee.

"I know it's supposed to hurt the first time, and be uncomfortable for you," his mind also started to process the trail her hands were making as they traveled from his breastbone toward his navel. He looked at her again, finally noticing the mischievous smile that graced her features. "What are you up to?"

"I'm sure you'd appreciate what I'm up to," she replied as she stood from the seat and pulled him by his arms. "Let's get a bit of exercise in this morning."

Walking backwards was a trial when you hadn't really made the trek many times before, but Sakura managed it. It was also kind of troubling to walk with Syaoran latched to her body and trying to go step by step without staggering.

She pulled him over the doorway to the still unmade bed from the night before. "We might want to get some practice in before I could fully express my feelings about this."

"If you think so," Syaoran grabbed her from behind, as squeals and laughter mingled in with his unsteady tumbling over the materials littering the floor from the night before. Sakura shrieked as he shoved her onto the bed and threw himself over her, bringing to attention his hard, aroused body.

"Come here big guy," she pulled his shirt over his head as the buttons on her blouse got unbuttoned. "I think this is something that will get better with experience."

The covers were thrown over the edge to the floor, as the two figures continued to undress slowly, trying to savor each others differences. "We should make another omelet later," Sakura let her hands wander over his naked back.

"How much later?" Syaoran asked while his hands reached for the secret places they had uncovered the night before, trying to recall the ones that had made her sigh the night before. He felt her relax under his ministrations. There were many things that he had to learn about her, and he hoped to have the chance to do it. He hoped the time to be soon.

Sakura tried to concentrate on his question, not able to process much but the smile on his face as he kept distracting her with his kisses and hands. She let her own hands wander to his own arousal, exhilarated by his hoarse mumblings that her exploration elicited. She felt him contract and harden under her touch, her own body growing warmer with excitement.

He wasn't going to have all the fun this morning. "Much later love."

* * *

Ok, so this is a one-shot that I had to write. I've actually started on the third chapter of Discovery, but I do not know when I'll be ready to post. I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading my stories and placing them in your favorite folders.

The next chapter of Discovery will be up next, with the two chaptered Doggie Troubles (Canine Problems) published after it.

Review button is right here...

MS


End file.
